Good Boy (Muppets Most Wanted)
by FoxieSango
Summary: Takes place right after "Muppets Most Wanted." Walter reflects on what happened. Can Animal make him feel better? (Do not copy or repost anywhere, thanks)!


**"Good Boy"**

Series: **The Muppets** (more specifically, the film "Muppets Most Wanted")  
>Genre: <strong>HurtComfort, Friendship**  
>Word Count: <strong>About 501<strong>  
>Summary: <strong>Takes place right after "Muppets Most Wanted." Walter reflects on what happened. Can Animal make him feel better? (Do not stealborrow without permission)!  
><strong>First Published **3/27/2014 at 6:40 PM**

* * *

><p><strong>* Disclaimer: This is a work of fan-fiction. This was <span>NOT<span> written for profit. I do NOT own any elements of _The Muppets_. _The Muppets_ & all _Muppet_ related materials are owned by the Jim Henson Company**

***Author's Note: Please do not copy or steal the foundational elements of this work to use as your own without my permission. Too often Fanfic Writers and Fanart Artists have their pieces taken and redistributed by other people without their permission, so that it seems as if others are taking credit for their work. Also, the only sites where I EVER upload my stories are: my Fanfiction account (here), my Deviantart account, my Tumblr, and My Wordpress blog. If any websites, other than these, feature any copies of my stories, they were uploaded without my permission and should be reported/removed. **

-**_Verification of which accounts are mine on these websites can be found under my profile._**

**Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Walter stared up at the ceiling as the train's cars rocked back and forth along the tracks.<p>

That had been a close one. Too close. Constantine had almost married Miss Piggy, blown up the Muppets, and they had almost lost Kermit for good. The boy pressed his lips together firmly. If only he had gone with his gut instinct sooner, they could've rescued Kermit earlier and avoided this whole mess. How could they have missed it?

After rescuing Miss Piggy and doing one last performance back in Siberia, the Muppets boarded their train to make the long trip back home, all agreeing that they deserved a much needed vacation. Everyone had apologized profusely to Kermit. Miss Piggy was especially shaken. She and Kermit had spent the last couple of hours in Kermit's car alone together, just…talking things out…and trying to reconnect. The group gave them their space.

And Walter…he was a bit at odds with himself. He had considered himself the greatest Muppet fan, ever! Why hadn't he been more assertive in the fact that something was fishy with their leader from the start? What kind of number one fan was he? The boy rolled over onto his side, staring at one of the many Muppet posters plastered on his wall as he pondered over whether or not he even deserved to be a part of the team. He almost didn't hear his door open, but he most certainly heard the heavy breathing at the entryway.

A rather shaggy, red creature stood there, panting with heavily drooped eyelids. Despite the fact that their family was filled with bears, rats, pigs, chickens, and anything else under the sun, Animal was definitely the most feral of the group. As such, he was more in-tune with his natural instincts, and had known something was up from the start. He also could tell that out of everyone's energy on the train right now, Walter was perhaps the most conflicted. Oh sure, they all were a bit chagrined over what had happened, but Walter was thoroughly disappointed in himself. And yet, Animal knew that more than anyone else, he really didn't have a reason to be.

So the creature made his was over to the boy, who hadn't still hadn't turned over. Animal stood there for a moment, just staring. Then, he gently nudged Walter with his head. Walter sighed before turning over fully to just look at Animal, wondering what he wanted. Animal panted for a moment before his eyes grew wide, allowing only two words to escape his mouth,

"GOOD. BOY," he grunted.

Walter's own eyes grew wide, and he let out a breath before a small smile crossed his face. He then reached over and gently rubbed Animal's head. Animal leaned into his touch. Walter chuckled a bit before reaching out and wrapping both arms around the Muppet Family's shaggy "dog." It was small but somehow, this moment made him feel a lot better.

"Thanks, Animal. You're a good boy too," he said.


End file.
